


For Someone Like You

by Stylin_Breeze



Series: Usuri Drabbles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a college player now, Drabble, Gen, Kiryuu is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze
Summary: Koutarou Bokuto.Despite being as amazing as he was, Wakatsu looked up to him.Usuri wondered...
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Usuri Michiru
Series: Usuri Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	For Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yozra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozra/gifts).



> Spoilers for chapter 337

_Koutarou Bokuto._

_Despite being as amazing as he was, Wakatsu looked up to you._

_What could it be like setting for someone like you?_

It was a freak coincidence.

Koutarou Bokuto, already making a splash in the college volleyball scene, was in Kyushu, in Oita Prefecture.

Mujinazaka’s coach Michiko Kuzuri learned of the visit via some connections and pulled some strings. Much to her surprise, the rising star was more than willing to drop in for a day with her team.

Bokuto sat on the sidelines with shades, but not a single player didn’t recognize him—especially the second-years-turned-third-years, Usuri included, who’d lost to the wing spiker at the spring tournament.

When the club was warmed up, Bokuto, leaning back in his chair with a lofty smile, gazed on the high schoolers with awe. College practices ran at a whole different level, even by national-level high school standards. What he witnessed here amusingly felt like cake.

Kuzuri blew the whistle and summoned her cadre.

“We have a special guest today. I’m sure some of you recognize him.”

Hondo, Usuri, Bishin—having played in that fateful game last year, they all couldn’t help having mixed feelings. Bokuto folded up his sunglasses and slid them into the pocket on his college blazer draped over the back of the chair. He stood tall, threw out his arms, and yelled.

“ _Are you ready for this?!_ ”

The aura the man had as a college freshman completely dwarfed his high school persona. It was still boisterous and youthful, yet it carried an air of maturity. Perhaps all the positive talk about him since entering college had just gone to his head or perhaps he was beginning to wise up into a full-fledged adult. The subtle change about him captivated Usuri most of all.

…So much that he almost didn’t notice Bokuto’s eyes drilling forthrightly into Mujinazaka’s setter’s.

“You!” Bokuto loudly pointed at Usuri. “Toss me a set.”

Michiru Usuri never felt the jitters this strong since the first time he threw a set for Wakatsu.

Bokuto marched to the court and launched into a few quick stretches. Usuri gawped.

He anxiously claimed a ball and spun it in his hands a few times. Something about this felt wrong. Bokuto had beaten them only months ago. To set to him now felt like a betrayal of Wakatsu.

He shook the thought from his head. The past was the past.

And he recalled what Kiryuu said about Bokuto during their game. One part that stuck with him: “The greatest have fun.”

Usuri would make the most of this and have fun doing it.

“You ready?” Bokuto called.

Usuri nodded. He took a moment to calculate what trajectory he wanted. Bokuto backed up and then began to run towards the net. Usuri adjusted his mental image and flipped up the ball. It arced smoothly, right into Bokuto’s path.

“Ooh!” Koutarou voiced with excitement and spiked the ball like a cannon. It boomed on the other side of the court and then trotted its way to the back wall. Bokuto beheld the spiked ball with awe after landing.

“That was _awesome_!”

Usuri felt his eyes begin to water.

Koutarou Bokuto—a man even Wakatsu looked up to—was _complimenting_ him.

“Wakatsu was on your team before, right?” Bokuto continued, making the older players jolt at the mention of the college-level athlete. “Man, he’s such a force now. He beat me the last time we played.”

And then he turned his attention to Usuri.

“But now I know why he liked your sets so much!”

That was the last straw. Michiru couldn’t keep the tears in. He wiped his arm across his eyes to futilely hide it. “Thanks,” he mumbled out with difficulty.

But Bokuto bounded up to him and smacked Usuri’s back hard.

“You shouldn’t cry about that. Awesome setters are the best.”

Bokuto grinned at him brightly. Usuri sniffed the next round of tears back, knowing he’d never hear greater praise from a greater person ever.

So this is what it was like to set for Koutarou Bokuto.


End file.
